Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Developer Oversights
:Some of the content here might be present on other sub-pages too. If so, remove the information on that sub-page and copy it over to here. Some games have developer oversights and/or oddities, and Beetle Adventure Racing! is no exception to that. Main menu Off-screen Beetle 320px|right There are eight actors for Beetles in this menu track setup. One of them happens to be placed too high to be visible under normal circumstances. Strange brake lights 320px|right 320px|right The brake lights on some AI menu Beetles have a strange texture setup. You're never supposed to see that, but one such Beetle has the exact same strange texture setup and the player can in fact see it right away! AI AI Beetle is used by the AI except for the demo and credits (where Default Beetle #1? is used instead). The reason is unknown. Random music Oddly, Inferno Isle, Stadium (MULT 3) and Woods (MULT 9) will always play MIDI 5 (Inferno Isle), no matter how many times the player attempts to make it play any of the main track music (plus the main menu, Full Intro Song and Alternate Player Results). Tracks Tracks are in debug order (eg. after Coventry Cove comes Wicked Woods). TEST ROAD 320px|right The collision does not match up with the track model. Several parts of the track model are also under the water layer. CHECKER BOARD 320px|right For some reason, the start position is not on the track model, but rather over water, making the player unable to explore the track. Wicked Woods 320px|right The reflected clock tower building in the puddle has two things of interest: * 1. It uses the incorrect texture (grass instead of building textures) * 2. The texture is stretched. Also, for some reason, when the track is viewed in the model viewer, the game freezes before the track is seen but after the music starts playing. The reason is unknown. Sunset Sands It's unknown why the underground shortcut is not part of the track model of the track itself, but rather instead its own track model. The track is suffering from the same model viewer issue as Wicked Woods. The reason is unknown. Inferno Isle 320px|right For some reason, there are five spots along the tree walls in the shortcut colored green which isn't the same green tone present elsewhere on the track. They are more noticeable if the player plays with a plugin where the green color of the tree walls don't render. File:BeetleInfernoIsleGreenSpot2.png File:BeetleInfernoIsleGreenSpot3.png File:BeetleInfernoIsleGreenSpot4.png 320px|right This sign is actually the same as the one in Sunset Sands close to the red elevator that takes the player to an underground area. To try to trick the player into that it is not the same sign, it is placed the other way. The odd thing about it is that the sign should not be here at all. DRAGSTRIP 320px|right For some reason, the environment texture is a dark sky with black clouds. Once inverted, it becomes a bright sky. The beginning part of the track doesn't render properly and thus most of the colored "checkpoint things" go unseen. By pressing EDIT ENV and changing FARPLANE to the highest value will make them appear, from the right angle that is. The player starts between the red and orange ones. From start to end they go as follows: red, orange, yellow, green, blue (can be seen normally), purple (can be seen normally), dark purple (can be seen normally), red, orange and yellow, followed by one textured like the ones further ahead. DERBY 320px|right One of the intersection blocks was replaced by an edge block. The clipping model does not match up with the track model on some parts of two of the testing areas. MULT 7 This arena's name, Ice Flows, is a misspelling of Ice Floes, which is what the arena actually consists of. INTRO1 320px|right It is possible to see part of the environment where it shouldn't be. This is because INTRO1, as you may expect, uses a different track model than its main track counterpart Coventry Cove. Logically the camera should be told not to view an angle where the environment can be unintentionally seen. However, the camera used in the intro as INTRO1 plays wasn't altered in any way from its main track counterpart, thus making it possible to unintentionally see the environment. right There is also a portion not so far from the waterwheel that is for some reason part of the track model instead of being completely removed. The phone gag doesn't play on either of the two phone booths when they are hit. INTRO3 320px|right Part of the shortcut is cut off for some reason. INTRO4 The track model of INTRO4 lacks a part near the left pyramid (including the pyramid itself) because it's on the other side of the intro boundary. Since the intro tracks are just the main tracks with a different track model (and no full mini-map), the hidden underground shortcut and the one that changes the track model are still present. Also, the portion behind the water area is loaded for some reason. INTRO6 320px|right Despite the sound being intact, the movie visually always displays the same frame. Also, at the end of the highway, in the normally inaccessible portion of it, parts of it are cut off for reasons unknown. Victory ceremony 320px|right Everything for the victory ceremony are loaded regardless of the current difficulty, which explains why the big object is present off-screen.